


The Prince and The Dragon

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Budding Love, Consensual Touching, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Importance of consent, M/M, but I'm not going to touch on that, dragon hisoka, prince illumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi must give himself to a dragon to save his kingdom, but things aren't always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Save a Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write dubcon but eh. I just wanted to write this because I wanted to do another story, and I love making headcanons for dragons.

A sacrifice for the kingdom. At least that was what Illumi was told all of his life, whether it was for a marriage to benefit the kingdom, or becoming an actual sacrifice for a vicious dragon that had made its stay in their largest cave. The beast had been spending the last month; stealing, burning, and killing entire villages. Illumi's father, King Silva decided that they would strike a bargain with the beast. They would give up the most treasured possession of the kingdom to appease the dragon; Silva's beautiful son, the eldest child and previous heir to the thrown.

The beast had flown to their castle landing in the courtyard that barely had enough room for its bulk, the creature had bright amber eyes that gleamed with blood lust and delight at seeing the King kneel before him. The dragon's eyes narrowed and the maw of sharp teeth pulled into a wicked grin, "I'll leave your kingdom alone if your prince willingly gives himself to me." The dragon had curled its tail around Illumi, not touching him, but enough to get his point across; The dragon Hisoka wanted everything Illumi had to offer. Silva only glared up at the monster. The look seemed to spur the very large creature on, "What is your answer, your highness." Hisoka was asking Illumi.

Silva looked back at his son, _'You don't have to do this, we'll find another way'_ his eyes said, but Illumi stepped forward, his father knew as well as he did that there really wasn't another way. The dragon had burned and eaten half of their protecting knights, they were in a corner, and this was a small sacrifice for the benefit of the entire kingdom, "I accept." 

Hisoka unwrapped his tail around Illumi and leaned his head down to the human to blow smoke in his face, or rather his whole body. Illumi didn't flinch an inch, and this seemed to please the dragon, "Defiant. I like that." The beast purred, pulling back Hisoka spread his wings, "Bring him to the entrance of my cave on the next full moon, and make sure he wears alluring clothing." The dragon took flight then, making its way back to the cave it called home.

The weight of the decision had crashed down on Illumi as soon as the flew away, but he stood tall. Who knew what the dragon wanted from him, he had heard of the dragons keeping princess and princes, but no one knew what they had done to them besides that.

Silva walked up to his son to pull him into a hug, he had rarely shown his eldest such affection but he knew in a week's time that he might never see his son again, "Are you sure this is what you want, Illumi?" 

"If I don't go through with this it is likely he'll burn our castle and more people than necessary. It's alright, Father, I'll be okay." Both of them knew it was a lie, but his father seemed to relax nonetheless. Illumi would willingly sacrifice himself for the good of the kingdom like a prince should.

\-----

The night of the full moon had come and Illumi journeyed alone to the creature's cave, he had worn a plain grey cloak to hide himself away from suspicious eyes. After all, the dragon had made home next to a notorious band of thieves, perhaps it was coincidental mistake, or the dragon liked having a challenge either way was a nuisance to Illumi. A single lantern had lit his way to Hisoka's den and as soon as he rode up on his black steed a warm gust had left the cave, or rather a breath from the beast that had been waiting. Illumi got down from his horse facing the cave, "I came as promised. Show yourself." A ring of fire had suddenly been summoned around him blocking anyway he could leave, his horse had panicked pulling its reigns from Illumi's hand raising its front legs not sure of what to do. Illumi tried to calm it, but nothing was working.

A large claw became visible as the beast pulled itself from its cave, looking far more terrifying from the fire casting shadows over its scaly face. He lowered his face down to Illumi's level, using one claw to grab the horse that struggled uselessly against his grasp only to have Hisoka place it out of the ring of fire to return to its home, all he had wanted was the prince. He frowned when he took in the cloak the prince was wearing, "I said to wear something alluring, little prince." He huffed hot air at Illumi.

"And I am, you fool." Hisoka looked amused at being called such, his glowing golden eyes narrowing. Illumi unfastened the cloak around himself and pulled it off to show what he wore underneath. His hair had been done up in golden hair pins, he wore a gold band around his neck that held his family's crest, his chest had been decorated in golden delicate chains, his arms and wrists wore intricate jewelry. The dragon was more taken in by the lower part of his body, shear fabric leggings had been draped low on his hips a golden belt had held them up from the middle leaving the outside of his thighs exposed while a golden chain mail had hid his more private areas. 

Illumi could practically hear the dragon purr, "This definitely pleases me." After saying such Illumi's eyes widened as the dragon seemingly evaporated into the wind, scales had disintegrated and what stood in the giant horrifying creature's place was a tall red haired human looking man. Illumi couldn't find words for what he saw, as far as he knew dragons most likely hoarded royalty to control kingdoms, but seeing the man now standing before him had made him think that there would be more to being this creature's captive.

Hisoka walked towards him, a set of horns were perched in his hair, his ears had been pierced wearing onyx studs that made their way up the shell of his ears, his amber eyes while now human still held a heavy amount of danger, and yet Illumi found himself staring. The other was definitely handsome; better looking and far more interesting than his previous suitors. His eyes trailed down the now human body from Hisoka's face to the scaled open chested vest, the belt that draped cloth around the back of his waist and held a large ruby jewel as a fastener, the pants the now human wore were tight leather engulfed by boots that had small spikes much like the dragon's horns. Illumi wondered if the dragon's human looks came from his mind whether than an uncontrolled appearance.

"Enjoying my looks as much as I'm enjoying yours?" Hisoka grinned up at the human, Illumi's eyes darted upwards embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"It's not every day you see a dragon turn into human. What do you plan to do with me?" He felt more exposed now that Hisoka looked at him with hungry eyes. 

The dragon's eyes met his own, "Well, with an outfit like that, I'd love to take you in anyway possible." Illumi figured as much when he saw the other turn human.

"You're not going to eat me?" The prince didn't think sex was an important thing to worry about, he had been trained all his life that he was separate from his body. He just needed it to live.

The dragon reached out a hand, sharp nails brushing the side of Illumi's face, "Eating you would be a waste. Besides..." His thumb brushed Illumi's bottom lip, "From what I see you'll make a wonderful keep~"

A hand gripped Hisoka's arm in a firm grip, "If I'm going to willingly stay with you, you better keep me comfortable." Hisoka's eyes widened and his grin became even wider. The human was managing to bruise his arm.

"Oh~ I knew I'd love you. Follow me." Hisoka gestured for him to follow and Illumi hesitated before following suit. 

Hisoka lead him inside of his cave waving an arm lighting multiple torches and illuminating the cave, it was rather clean for a dragon. The prince took the time to take in his surroundings, the cave walls were decorated with priceless tapestries along the torches, the farther they came into the cave it narrowed until it reached a large clearing and Illumi was amazed at the mountain of gold the dragon hoarded, "Where are you taking me?"

"To your part of the cave." Hisoka seemed disappointed Illumi didn't comment on his treasure pile.

"My part?" 

"You said to make you comfortable, and I do prefer willing partners." At least Hisoka didn't lie about his wants from the prince, and honestly Illumi wouldn't mind giving into the dragon's wants, "Here we are make yourself at home." The part actually had a door built in, when Hisoka opened it Illumi was met with a bed about the size of his own, silk sheets and many pillows scattered around. A dinner had been placed out, candles in the middle of the table igniting at a snap of Hisoka's fingers. Perfectly roasted duck freshly made, other plates with sides and desserts, Illumi looked to Hisoka in question, "I like to spoil my charges too." That only raised anxiety in Illumi, just how many others had Hisoka had? Maybe the last prince had died of old age after all dragons could live for centuries, "Do you like it?"

"It looks very inviting, thank you." Illumi stayed composed in himself reaching to grab an apple from the table, "I'm not very hungry right now, I would like to rest." Hisoka shrugged.

"Of course, but." Hisoka placed a hand on his hip, teeth near his ear, "Undress yourself in front of me, slowly." Illumi knew this would happen waiting for Hisoka to sit down on the bed before he started to take the gold off of his body, reaching up to undo his hair, "Leave the gold in your hair." His hands undid clasps pulling golden chains off of his chest letting them fall to the floor, "Tell me dear, Prince, would this be the first time you've been with another?"

Illumi reached to his belt, but Hisoka stopped him wanting to hear an answer, "First time with a dragon." Hisoka's eyes widened slightly his grin turning more amused.

"Oh? Have you been on the receiving end before?" Hisoka's hand trailed up his belly to the gold band around Illumi's neck.

"Yes." The hand paused, had he upset the other? 

Illumi met Hisoka's eyes, "Did you like them? Were they good?" For the first time since they met the prince let out a small smile.

"I did it to form alliances, but they weren't as good looking as you. They only chased their own pleasure." The prince knew he was just a means to an end and would do what he had to to please his father.

Hisoka frowned slightly, "I'd imagine you could have anyone you want." He pulled the leaner human onto his lap, Illumi didn't resist, "I want you to tell me what you like, a prince as beautiful as you deserves to be pleased." 

The prince could have been gifted to worse, and he was curious his hands reached out to trace Hisoka's face, "Do you mind if I touch you?" Hisoka's grin returned and the dragon nodded. The first thing Illumi touched were the horns on Hisoka's head, one of the only indicators the other had of being something other than human. The dragon let out a soft sigh, he leaned forward to kiss Hisoka the other let him explore his mouth and Illumi appreciated it. He held the back of Hisoka's neck as they kissed feeling something pressing against his backside.

When Illumi pulled away from the kiss Hisoka's eyes were glinting, but he stayed silent. For once in Illumi's life, someone was giving themselves to him. The thought was more thrilling than it should have been, he leaned back hands exploring Hisoka's chest going under the vest feeling more smooth skin, "How far do you want to go?" The dragon asked

Illumi met the dragon's eyes, he was being given a choice for his own consent, "I just want to touch you for now," Hisoka nodded leaning back on his hands, Illumi smiled, and kept up his exploration, "What is your human form decided on?"

The question took Hisoka off guard but he answered easily enough, "I can choose how I look, but this feels the most natural to me." Illumi nodded, it did suit him, "I've been wanting to ask." Illumi waited for the question, "You had a pretty firm grip on my arm, you're a magic user, aren't you?"

It had been a secret of the kingdom, magic was seen as a bad omen and when Illumi had shown skill in using it, his parents had made him promise to never use it again, though secretly he practiced when no one else would catch him, "I am."

Hisoka smiled, "I thought so, you just become more and more appealing." The dragon reached a hand up to his face, and Illumi leaned into the touch. It was nice having someone not shun him for being a magic user, "I want to see how strong you are." 

"I want to practice first." Hisoka nodded in acceptance. Illumi didn't want to touch Hisoka's lower body just yet, "Can we do more touching later? I want to become more comfortable." The dragon leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Very well, but you have to sleep near me."

Illumi smiled, "Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy doing fantasy stories because I love thinking about powers and mythos so I hope you enjoy this chapter~

A week had gone by since Illumi became Hisoka's charge, and the most the dragon had asked of him was to lay near him each night. Hisoka was waiting for him to make his move, and Illumi indulged him as he started touching more of Hisoka's body, once he had requested to feel the other's scales out of curiosity. Hisoka happily filled his request, turning into his full dragon form letting Illumi feel him as he wished. The scales had felt rough, yet smooth. Illumi enjoyed himself with the dragon, as much as the other had enjoyed being touched, and as the week progressed Illumi had wanted the other to touch him as well.

The dragon was kissing at his neck his hands had been wandering over Illumi's torso, stopping before his hands got too low, "Is this alright?" Hisoka hadn't gone below the gold belt Illumi would wear. He was comfortable enough with the dragon, so he nodded. Hisoka smiled and his hands touched at Illumi's thighs, "You are so beautiful, your highness." 

"Many have said that, but none have specified what they enjoyed most about me." The prince's face remained calm as Hisoka grinned and nuzzled his neck.

"I think my favorite part of you would be that winning personality of yours, but physically, hm... I think I would choose your hair. It might not look like spun gold like the Kurta Kingdom's prince, but your hair shines just as much if not more." Hisoka ran his hands through Illumi's hair behind his back as he kept up his nuzzling, "I like you're hair better than that prince's." His fingers traced so easily through Illumi's hair, like the other never had tangles before in his life. 

Hisoka felt hands reach up to comb through his hair, the dragon let out a low pleased rumble in the back of his throat, "I like your hair too, but your eyes are what grabs my attention." Illumi leaned forward to kiss both of Hisoka's cheeks under his eyes, "I want to know more about dragons."

"Ask away, Your Highness." Hisoka had given him a courtesy bow, but Illumi was never sure if it was mocking or just the way Hisoka showed his respect.

"Why do dragons covet royalty so much?" It had been a question in the back of his mind since Hisoka had asked for the prince.

"For me it would be that they are the most guarded of humans, it makes it more interesting to obtain, and when you finally get your claws on them." Hisoka's eyes had started to gleam, and his fingers turned into pointed black claws before he reeled himself in, "I would say for other dragons it's a matter of worth. Princes and Princesses are always so well decorated in gold." 

Illumi hadn't shown any fear when Hisoka lost composer, after all he had seen the dragon in his full menacing form, "May I ask another question?"

"You flatter me with your politeness, your highness~" The red scaled tail behind Hisoka had swished in interest. The action was rather endearing to Illumi in an odd way.

"You seem to be in your human form more often than your true form. Why is that?" Illumi was curious why the dragon enjoyed being human more.

"I'm only human around you, you make me enjoy this form." Hisoka enjoyed his scales to be pet by the lovely prince, but he also enjoyed the feeling of soft skin against soft skin.

The dragon found himself to be guided down to the bed, Illumi's hands found their way to both sides of Hisoka head on the bed, he leaned down to whisper into the dragon's ear, "Will you ever allow me to take you?" It gave Illumi a sort of rush to be in control of such power and danger.

With how the dragon reacted it seemed to enjoy the thought as well, "Y-your highness~" The dragon reached up to Illumi's face his claws coming out, but the dragon caught himself again, "I would allow you to if the mood strikes me. I want to still ease you into this." 

Mostly the excuse was getting more control over himself.

"Can I touch you again tonight?" The dragon nodded quickly, the clothes he wore disintegrated leaving himself bare to Illumi. Hisoka rested his hands against behind his head letting himself relax, the dragon very much enjoyed letting Illumi explore his body since the prince was so interested in him, it made him feel wanted and pleased when the prince would surprise him with his mouth on certain parts of his body.

The dragon's eyes widened when he saw green rising out from Illumi's hands before long pins formed, "You learned more of your magic?" 

Illumi nodded, "Is it alright if I use them?"

Hisoka debated, "How much do they hurt?" Hisoka had been encouraging the prince to learn magic, having traded with the leader of the Phantom Troupe for some of his spell books. 

The pins flared softly turning more opaque and taking on a golden hue, "I can make them painless, I want to see how strong they are to hold down a dragon." 

The pins were a very nice shade of golden, "You're not planning on killing me, are you, my prince?" He knew that it would be wise to be weary of his magic user, but Illumi seemed to be content to be with Hisoka for now.

"I've seen some magical beasts that are dangerous when you leave, I need a means to defend myself." The dragon did worry about leaving Illumi alone for long. 

He smiled up at the other, "Very well, I'll allow them this time." The prince gave him a small smile and the sensation of slight heat went through Hisoka's arms keeping them lax and pinned against the sheets. It wasn't a painful feeling, but it did feel rather odd. 

"Can you move your arms?" The dragon attempted and found that it wasn't that his arms were pinned he literally couldn't force them to move himself. He shook his head up at Illumi, and soon found pins going into the calves of his legs.

"What gave you the idea for this magic?"

"I created the pins myself, it was rather easy to figure out once I learned what other conjuration spells had in common." Hisoka was so glad he chose this prince as his mate, so much potential to be the best sorcerer in the world.

"Oh~ Illumi~" Every thought of the implied danger Illumi possessed sent small tremors through the dragon while he felt himself harden against his belly. 

The dragon's belly felt hot to the touch as Illumi let his hands roam over the muscles there, the light drag of finger nails against his skin raising faint welts in his flesh made Hisoka bite his lip softly. He looked up into Illumi's eyes seeing desire in their dark depths, his prince was a treasure to be cherished slowly. Hisoka had to be the one to gain everything Illumi had to offer. A slender hand found it's way around Hisoka's erection stroking him a few times before he felt Illumi's lips against his own, the prince was perfect... Hisoka felt his eyes closed as he let Illumi take over the kiss feeling the other's tongue tease against his lips to ask for permission, the dragon gave in easily and let Illumi explore his mouth.

He felt Illumi's own hardness press against his own, instinctively he wanted to grip both of them in his hand but was stopped by the magic pins in his arms. Illumi's magic was already so strong... a small moan slipped out from Hisoka's throat into the kiss. He turned his head so that he could ask something, "Can you stroke both of us?" The prince had to be in a good mood because as soon as Hisoka made the request he felt the colder hand wrap around both of their girths, stroking both of them firmly but slowly, "Stop teasing..."

The hand sped up and Hisoka gratefully let Illumi kiss him again, making sure to give as much as he had been receiving. Illumi traced the fingers of his other hand through the dragon's soft red hair closing his own eyes as he got more into what they were doing. Fingers wrapped around one of Hisoka's horns stroking against the hard yet smooth surface, it made the dragon moan louder. Soft sounds rose from both of them as Illumi kept up the movements of his hands when they finished Illumi had still kept his mouth on Hisoka's, pulling back only a short while later, "You're tame for a wild beast, you barely struggled against my bonds."

"Did you want to struggle?" Came a slightly breathless reply, just than the sound of two horses sounded in the distance, "We seem to have company." 

Hisoka and Illumi made their way to the entrance of the cave, staying out of the sight of whoever came to confront Hisoka. The dragon sighed making his clothes materialize on his body.

"Show yourself foul creature!" Wait, why did the knight sound like a kid? 

"Gon, we're supposed to sneak in..." 

Illumi gasped slightly and whispered to Hisoka, "That sounds like my little brother."

"Do you want to see them?" Illumi nodded, looking at him with pleading in his eyes.

"Please?" How could Hisoka resist a face like that?

"Fine." Hisoka let the prince walk out of the cave.

"Illumi!" Killua ran out to hug his brother before he realized what the other was wearing, "What's with the outfit?" His older brother was barely covered, and what covered him was mostly sheer fabric. 

The elder prince hugged his brother anyway, ignoring the struggling of his little brother, "What are you doing out here? You were supposed to be learning how to be the next king."

Killua was finally let down not looking at his friend, "I don't want to be king... I want to be a knight." Illumi looked disappointed in that, looking to the friend that came with Killua who was also wearing armor. They had to be a knight in training, "Who is this?"

The little white haired boy blushed softly, "This is Gon, he's my friend."

"Princes do not make friends with knights."

"Hey, we came to save you!" Gon raised his sword before walking up to the cave. Hisoka supposed it couldn't be avoided and walked out even as a human, to the knight who had to be twelve years old at most Hisoka was still imposing, "I came to fight your master!" Hisoka brought a hand to his own mouth, oh, the little knight was adorable~

"Come on, Illumi we need to leave now." Killua grabbed Illumi's hand and tried pulling him away but his bigger brother wasn't following, "Illumi? You don't need to stay here."

"Killu, I want to stay here." 

"But dad said you were taken." 

"I made this deal by myself, I like it here." Illumi kneeled down on one knee in front of his brother, "How are our parents doing?"

"Mother hasn't stopped crying, and dad has been hiring knights to storm this cave to bring you back."

"Go back and tell him that won't be necessary." 

"He won't listen, he'll be sending them soon." Killua wondered if his brother was being controlled by the dragon since no one in their kingdom knew much about them.

"I need to talk to Hisoka." Both of them turned to the dragon holding the small knight upside down with his tail, Gon was swinging futility with his sword while the dragon seemed entertained keeping him in such a state, "Hisoka put the knight down."

"Aww, but I was having fun." Hisoka let the little boy down after taking the sword, "I'm keeping this, though."

"Give that back!" Gon jumped up trying to get the sword that Hisoka had easily kept out of his reach.

"Killua, control that boy. You are prince and he is below you." Illumi crossed his arms, and Killua glared up at him.

"What if I don"t?" His little brother was challenging him.

Illumi's hands glowed threateningly green, "I'll kill him."

Killua stepped back, did his brother really just say that to him? "G-Gon." The boy turned to him walking over him ignoring the strange man, "We're leaving..."

"Why?" Gon looked so confused on why they were giving up so easily.

Killua grabbed his hand, "We need to regroup." He pulled Gon along and got on his horse. The other knight hesitantly got on his own horse before they both rode off down the path leading back to their kingdom.

"You were very scary, Illumi." Hisoka sounded very pleased with the other, but Illumi looked at his own hands, he had never done something like that before especially to his little brother...

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Hisoka's smile fell and he put a hand around Illumi's shoulders, "I need to go back to my kingdom or they'll send an army to kill you."

"Aww, you care about me." 

Illumi pulled away from Hisoka, "This is serious, I should go back to my kingdom to talk to my father."

"You have no horse, how do you plan to get there?" 

"If only I had a magical flying creature on my side." Hisoka's tail whipped in annoyance at the calm sarcasm.

"Alright, get on." Hisoka's scales seemed to appear out of nowhere before he was his real self, Illumi climbed onto his back and took a hold of Hisoka's head horns, "Hey, hands off the horns hold onto my ridge." Illumi sighed but did as he told before he moved his hands. The dragon spread out his wings before he launched himself into the air.

While they were flying Illumi worried what would happen when he returned home, how would his father react to his son actively learning magic? How would they now react to Hisoka who had eaten most of their knights? Little did he know that Hisoka was thinking the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'd be surprised by how quickly I update with comments lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a need for complex love~ and more fantasy AU's so who's with me?

Knights were lined up in the courtyard of the castle bows ready, did his father predict that Hisoka would arrive before Killua could return? Hisoka on the other hand was already taking in a breath before Illumi pulled on his horns roughly to stop him from escalating the tense situation they found themselves in. The dragon huffed and smoke came out of his nose instead, "Sorry, let me handle this. Father will listen to me." 

Hisoka didn't reply and grumpily laid his heads down for Illumi to climb off, both unaware by how shocked and surprised everyone was at the thought of their young prince taming such a dangerous beast, "I'll be coming later tonight, don't lock your chamber door." It was said in a soft voice no other knight would possibly be able to hear, and Illumi nodded.

The prince seemed not at all mindful by the dragon's request to keep his door unlocked knowing that Hisoka would find some way inside to his newest interest. After all what else was Illumi to the dragon? The prince knew what he was not only to the dragon but to his kingdom itself, he was a pawn to be played; whether it was keeping a dragon interested or to keep his father's interests and needs taken care of. Illumi however thought to how Hisoka didn't force him to do anything but stay near the cave, though the rule was never enforced, and Illumi had traveled a long distance from the cave with no repercussions. Ironically being the dragon's captive gave him more freedom in the short week than he had for his whole life as a prince. 

Illumi wasted no time walking up to the head knight that was out to greet him, "Gotoh, I request company with my father." 

"I have orders to take you to be checked over for wounds and to dress you as a proper prince first, your Highness." Illumi nodded and was escorted into the castle ignoring the looks the lower knights gave him at the promiscuous outfit Illumi had left in. 

\-----

When Hisoka was out range he circled back to the castle as a human making his wings into a leather cape behind him, and his horns an onyx circlet, he decided he would have fun with the king. The now human Hisoka approached the gate on a stolen horse asking to speak to the King. 

The drawbridge was lowered and Hisoka had been allowed inside.

\-----

"Father, please, he's really not so bad." Illumi was sat politely down as his father lectured him on what he had planned to do to kill the dragon that dared asked for a royal member of the Zoldyck family.

"Not so bad? He's eaten half of my guard and raided the gold from our richest city. He's a menace to be dealt with." Silva's fist connected with the table leaving a dent. 

"But Father he's no longer a threat to the kingdom." Illumi had rarely ever went against anything Silva would demand, but Illumi feared the kingdom would be put through a devastating attack by Hisoka if the king chose to refuse their deal.

"He's probably just toying with you, Illumi, as soon as that beast gets what he wants from you he'll eat you." Hisoka had promised that he wouldn't eat another human while Illumi was in his charge, and would often eat dinner with the prince.

"Hisoka isn't going to eat me, he's too interested in me." Sometimes he thought the dragon got off on the magic Illumi had been learning.

"You belong here with us. Not as some sacrifice to a dragon." Silva more than likely meant that Illumi was more useful as a barter token to gain more land by marrying another noble.

"But-"

"That's enough, Illumi you are not going back to that cave." A knock rapped at the door, "Who is it?" Silva demanded.

A small girl opened the door, "Canary, your Majesty." Illumi noticed Hisoka behind the servant, his eyes widening, silent anger asking why the dragon was so stupid to think that this was a game. Silva hadn't seen his son's anger, but when he noticed the finely dressed man that stood in their doorway he gestured for Canary to bring the mystery person in, "This is Prince Hisano. He has requested your company, your Majesty." 

Silva nodded, "To what do we owe this visit, Prince Hisano?" The dragon bowed perfectly not hinting to who or what he really was. He walked across the room asking to be able to sit by Silva's beautiful son. The king allowed Hisoka to sit by Illumi who had forced himself to retain his normal stoism. 

He could strangle Hisoka! Without his knowledge he didn't notice that his hands had started to glow green with his anger, Silva noticed Immediately glaring at Illumi, "Illumi, control yourself you're a prince, and we have a guest." He looked away his hands losing their magic.

Hisoka merely grinned, despite the disappointment in the king at forcing his son to dull himself down, "If I may say, your son is just as mysterious as your kingdom, your Majesty." 

Silva cleared his throat his face every bit as stern as stone, and Illumi hates it that he knew his father was actually thinking about killing Hisoka as well as arranging Illumi's wedding to this prince who may as well had been a stranger, "Are you saying that you've taken an interest, Hisano?"

"More than an interest, I believe I've fallen for him by just seeing him." Hisoka might not have been a dragon now, but Illumi could practically see the slits in his eyes along with the forked tongue the dragon had been so fond of.

Silva smiled, "Is that so? What would you present him for a courting gift?"

Hisoka placed his right hand over his chest, "A dragon's hoard of gold if he wishes, all to have his hand in marriage." This was a game to the dragon, and his father, and it made him feel like he really was just an object to the both of them.

"Please..." He wasn't sure who he was asking, or what he was pleading for, but both men turned towards him. Illumi was looking down at his clenched fists hating that he was going to be pawned off again, and to the same creature just with different skin. 

Hisoka broke his character first, "Illumi..." He reached a hand out, but not before Illumi stood abruptly and slapped Hisoka hard across the cheek. The sound of the hand hitting soft skin so hard reverberated off the walls in the chamber both Hisoka and Silva looked like Illumi just murdered both of their mothers. 

Ignoring the demand to apologize to the overgrown lizard, Illumi stormed out of the room a rumbling sound following him. Hisoka held his cheek, no human had ever dared to hit him. His heart skipped a beat, ngh~ he really did love the prince! Breaking the silence the dragon bowed before Silva, "Your Majesty, if I may, I have insulted your son, will you allow me to try to make amends?" 

Silva had never seen his son react in such a way, or so blatantly disrespect not only the prince but the king himself, "That dragon poisoned his mind." Illumi wasn't the same person he was before the flying menace came into their lives.

Hisoka took slight offense to the accusation, he could tell that Illumi had desperately wanted freedom, though to Hisoka this small bit of fun had only meant to show that he could be Illumi's prince in shining scales, "Your Majesty?"

The king cleared his throat, "Of course, you may, do try to speak some sense into him." The way the king answered made Hisoka believe that he was miles away and just answering automatically.

When Hisoka had made it to Illumi's chamber tracking the faint scent of him along with the leaked trail of magic, he knocked on the door.

"Go away." 

"Illumi, please, I was only having fun, and I wasn't lying about giving you a dragon's gold hoard." The door cracked open, Illumi was laying on his bed curled up his magic having opened the door for him, "You really are getting amazing with your magic."

"Why would you do something so foolish? Now father will do anything to keep you from me." Hisoka gave a small smile in awe, Illumi really did want to be with him.

"Not if I fake Hisano's death. You have the power to make your own decisions though, Illumi. The way your kingdom treats magic users, it's practically defenseless, and you can choose what you want to do." Hisoka sat on the bed laying a hand on Illumi's shoulder, brushing a few stray hairs that covered it.

"Why did you feel it necessary to make up the character? I wanted Father to accept that I wanted you as you really are." If his scales weren't so hard, Hisoka would have sword that an arrow pierced his heart.

"I just thought that you would want me better as something your father would approve of." Hisoka could take over a kingdom just to keep Illumi happy.

"That's not the problem, I want you as you are. Scales and all." Hisoka purred low in his throat.

"Than let me take you. They'll think that you'd have ran away." 

"My mother." Illumi had said it like Hisoka was supposed to understand what that meant.

"Yes? What about her?" 

"She's a magic user, if you had chosen to attack the castle rather than just take me she would have killed you." So the kingdom did have bite... "She can also tell where all her children are, she'll know if I went back with you. She'll hunt you down herself."

"You wound me, my dear prince." Illumi looked behind himself to Hisoka, "But it is adorable how you worry about me." The dragon leaned down to ghost a kiss against Illumi's shoulder, "I want to give you freedom." He smiled at Illumi's hopeful look letting the prince meet his lips for a proper kiss. 

"I want to be with you, Hisoka." The dragon leaned down to kiss him again pulling Illumi's body closer to his.

Neither of them noticed Canary over hearing who the strange prince really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting into continuing this story and thank you to all of the comments you leave it really motivates me!

Illumi had spent a few hours with Hisoka in his room, letting the dragon explore the space that belonged to Illumi, "You seem to have very expensive taste, Illu~" A small smile came to his lips of course Hisoka praised expensive things, "Ooo, what's this?" Hisoka pulled out a hand mirror, the dragon rarely got to see himself and took his time admiring his looks, "I didn't take you for the vain type."

"A prince must always be presentable." The dragon looked back to Illumi on the bed through the mirror, Illumi's back was perfectly straightened, sitting with all the regal grace of royalty, "Though, you don't act like the type to want snobbish royalty, Hisoka."

Hisoka kneeled down before Illumi, a hand cupping the other's thigh, gently coercing his legs to open, to get closer, "You're not snobbish," A claw gently caressed it's way down Illumi's belly, snagging the cloth of the royal garb Illumi was currently wearing, it caught onto a golden button threatening to pop it off, "I can see inside of you, that potential, that bloodlust under the surface that's wanting, waiting to break free." Hisoka gave a small sound of appreciation. The dragon gently nuzzled his belly his arms wrapping around the prince, "It makes me want to know what you can do, how powerful you are." The dragon had sounded like he was being physically pleasured with the words he was saying, and Illumi heard myths of dragons being drawn to power, but he wasn't so sure if it was true for all dragons, or if Hisoka had been the one who started the myth.

The prince pulled away from the dragon, gently unwrapping the arms around him, "We can't be intimate in the castle." He ignored the hurt look from Hisoka, "You got yourself in this predicament, if I had been able to talk to my father longer we would be back inside of your cave, and I may had let you have your way with me." It was hard to keep a straight face with Hisoka's look of instant regret.

"That's not fair." Hisoka however turned serious for a moment, amber eyesa meeting Illumi's, "I don't want you to have to use sex as a means to an end, I want you fully willing and wanting." 

He wasn't sure why the dragon had desperately wanted to have him in such a way, "If my Father plans on marrying me off to you, I won't ever be willing." That caught Hisoka's attention quickly.

"Can't you just let me have my fun with this for now? I promise it won't come to that." Hisoka placed his head in Illumi's lap looking up at him with puppy eyes.

The prince pulled him up for a kiss, "Convince my father to stay with dragon you. I can't believe I'm saying this; Be the worst possible prince you can be. Make up lies about how small your kingdom is. I want to see my father cringe." The dragon grinned amused by Illumi's rebellious wants, his forked tongue snaked out of lips.

"I keep falling for you more and more, my dear prince." 

\-----

Both of them had been summoned down for dinner later on that evening, Hisoka pushing passed the servant rudely, "About time, what kind of castle doesn't have food at the ready?" 

Illumi pulled Hisoka back slightly, "Please behave yourself." In other words: 'Reel it in until we get to my father.' Hisoka allowed himself to be lead away to the very large dining hall, the room was large enough for him to spread his wings in. His cape twitchers slightly at the thought, but no one seemed to notice the small movement besides Illumi. 

Both of them sat next to each other, Hisoka stole a grape when Silva entered the room, "Your Highness." The King bristled at the insolence of this new guest in his castle. How dare Hisoka imply that he was anything below king.

"A slip of the tongue, Hisano?" Everyone in the room turned stiff, and Hisoka was starting to really enjoy himself.

"But of course," He wouldn't add on the 'Majesty' on purpose, "Did you hunt the kill yourself?" Hisoka motioned to the boar that was finely decorated on the table.

"I did actually, I don't believe that dinner should be left to just the servants." Hisoka could respect that, but he wasn't here to gain or seek approval, "Prince Hisano, I don't believe that you've told me which kingdom you hail from."

"My kingdom lies in the Tundra wastelands, most of my people starve during the harsh winters and our army can barely defend itself from outside threats." Hisoka reached forward to take part of the boar and munched on it.

"Is there nothing redeemable about your kingdom?" Illumi couldn't help be smile, his father was having second thoughts! 

Hisoka thought for a moment. How could he make this worst? "I suppose the freedom of magic users to freely do what they want."

Silva's brow furrowed at the prince, "I don't take kindly to jokes. What is really going on here?" 

Hisoka didn't show any signs of nervousness, "My king, am I really so hard to recognise?" Silva looked at him confused and Illumi's smiled dropped, Illumi's hands started glowing green under the table warning the dragon not to make a fool of himself.

The king looked at him, "I can't say that I have." Please don't recognize, please don't snap on who this stranger is.

The dragon's smile grew wider, "A king so disconnected from his people that he can't remember a simple stable hand." Now to really make Silva livid, "All I had to do was make some fancy clothing, and adopt a polite outlook for you to just throw your son at me. I already came for what I wanted," At this the king's normal frown deepened, Hisoka had to fight down his laugh, "I've already laid my seed inside of your son." Illumi's eyes shot to Hisoka before back to his father who took Illumi's reaction as a sign of guilt.

"Guards! Get him!" 

Hisoka took the cue to start running, leaping to a wimdow and waving the king goodbye, "I'd love to do this again!" Hisoka jumped into the small forest that surrounded the castle easily losing his persuers in the dark.

Silva turned his fury to Illumi, but calmed himself. This was his fault for being so blind, and what was worse is that he really would have sold his son to someone so below them. Even if the stable boy had been a prince he just wanted his son to be with something that wasn't planning on eating his flesh and blood, "Illumi." His eldest stood and bowed for forgiveness, Silva started to think that Illumi had the better choice for wanting to stay with the dragon, "What has that dragon done to you?" 

Illumi looked up quickly in surprise before lowering his gaze, "He hasn't done anything to me, we mostly talk to each other." Which was half true, Silva sighed in defeat.

"I suppose you can stay with that foul, disgusting, ahem, dragon, but, I'm going to be sending knights to make sure that you haven't been eaten until I've found a suitable Prince to marry you." Illumi supposed that was better than nothing, "You can pack your things, and head back to the cave." 

"Yes, Father." Illumi walked over to his father and hugged him, "Thank you." Silva held him more tightly, he did love his son, and only wanted him safe. How could he allow Illumi to think that he had to give his body to the lowly stable boy? Did that creten think that if he told Illumi that Silva ordered him to do such a thing Illumi really would allow the defilement? What did that say about Silva who had allowed others to do the same?

"I'm sorry, Illumi..." His son pulled back in question, "You don't need an explanation." Illumi hugged him one last time before heading to his room to pack his things. On his way to his room he noticed the small servant girl from before watching him pass.

"Canary, what is the matter?" 

"Nothing, your Highness. Is prince Hisano going to return to your room?" She looked a little nervous, but Illumi just played it up to her normal demeanor around the family.

"He won't be returning, I'm leaving." She looked at him confused, "I'm returning to Hisoka." Canary sighed in relief for some reason but Illumi shrugged it off.

From his window he could see Hisoka arriving in his true form, and Illumi waved at him from the tower, "You can fly me back!" Grabbing his things quickly, the prince jumped out of the window using his magic to slow himself when he got close to the ground before running up to Hisoka, "I'm allowed to stay with you."

Hisoka nuzzled him softly, "You're not mad about the dinner?"

"I don't care, it worked." Illumi climbed onto the dragon's back, "Don't kill any knights that come to the cave, though." The dragon launched them in the air heading back for the cave in no rush.

"Am I allowed to keep the cute spikey haired knight?" 

Illumi sighed, "As long as he doesn't replace me."

Hisoka glided through the air, "Do I hear jealousy?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hisoka chuckled softly.

"No one can replace you, Illumi." 

"Good." Illumi leaned down to say more quietly as if some unseen force could hear him besides Hisoka, "I want to fully give myself to you." 

The dragon nearly coughed, "Of course, I'd be happy to give you what you want, my dear prince~" Illumi could feel the dragon speed up his flight. Anticipation burned in both of their bellies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but also Illumi and Hisoka finally have their first time together.

When Hisoka flew back to his cave with his prince, the moment Illumi had gotten off of his back Hisoka wasted no time morphing into his human form not bothering with the extra work of making clothes and pulled Illumi into a kiss, "I've been wanting to rip your clothes off since you put these new ones on." He ran his claws down Illumi's chest, but stopped himself. This was meant for Illumi not himself, "Sorry, this is for you, what do you want to do?" 

Illumi pulled Hisoka back closer to his body, and kissed him again, Illumi loved Hisoka for the fact that the dragon would hold himself back for Illumi, but he wanted the dragon to have him. He wanted to belong to the dragon so that whatever prince or princess had taken an interest in him would never be able to have him by choice like Hisoka, "I want to see what you'll do to please me." 

The dragon grinned and picked Illumi up bridal style and carried him to the soft bed in his part of the cave, "Am I allowed to tear these clothes?" 

"Go ahead, I don't like them anyway." Hisoka let out a puff of smoke through his nostrils in excitement taking Illumi's bag of belongings and quickly but carefully placed them on the floor next to the bed while he crawled on top of Illumi. The prince could see Hisoka's golden eyes glow with excitement, and it made him both anxious and excited himself.

"Oh, Illumi~ I've been waiting so long for this..." The dragon didn't seem to know what he wanted to do first, his claws trailed down the gold front of Illumi's tunic he always loved destroying expensive things, "You really want me~" Hisoka spoke nearly breathless, he could break the prince if he wanted but he wouldn't do that quite yet.

"I feel like you're going to finishn before we start." Hisoka chuckled and his claws tore down the front of Illumi's tunic leaving small scratches on his otherwise perfect skin. He would mark the prince as his. A long tongue came out and licked at the stray trails of blood up Illumi's chest making Hisoka shiver at the taste, "Hisoka..." Amber eyes looked up hungrily at Illumi, seemed the prince enjoyed the small bit of pain. Cute, he licked up to Illumi's neck before biting down not breaking the skin but hard enough to bruise. 

At Illumi's gasp and small noises, Hisoka moaned low in his throat, "Oh, you're perfect..." He said between bites, and finally pulled away to admire his work shortly before he tore the front to the back of Illumi's pants careful not to cut Illumi there. A small chuckle reverberated through his chest and he licked at the proudly standing erection, "Pass me the oil." Illumi did as he was told quickly.

"Let me see your fingers." Hisoka held up normal looking and blunt human nails, "Okay." The prince spread his legs more and it made Hisoka grin, he loved knowing the prince was more than ready for him.

Hisoka eased in a finger, Illumi had been used to the stretch from his on fingers and the others who had taken him, but none of that seemed as enjoyable as Hisoka's incredibly long and thicker fingers, Illumi moaned as Hisoka took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked as he eased in another finger looking for the bundle of nerves Illumi knew he was close to touching. When Hisoka finally touched against his prostate Illumi let out a small cry, and made more pleasured noises as the dragon took the advantage to mercilessly rub it.

Illumi didn't even notice that Hisoka had pushed in a third finger and when the dragon pulled all three fingers out and pulled away from the prince Illumi made a soft whine of disappointment, Hisoka however lifted his knees and pushed them apart to bare all of Illumi to him, licking his lips he said, "Reach down and spread yourself for me." 

A blush had formed on Illumi's cheeks from the command and he didn't mind doing what he was told, he reached down and used his two middle fingers to hold himself open for Hisoka, "Please, Hisoka, don't tease me..." What sight he must have made, blushing, bared, his clothes in tatters, all for the dragon in front of him.

"How could I resist such a sweet face like that?" Hisoka licked his lips and got in between Illumi's legs again, "Tell me what you want me to do you, Illumi." 

The torches in the room seemed to grow brighter with Hisoka's excitement, and Illumi looked up to see that Hisoka was practically shaking with want, his chest rising and dropping quickly with each of his own pants, and despite the room being comfortably warm Hisoka's breath was visible as if he was out in the cold, "I want you to take me, Hisoka, I want you inside me, I want you." The dragon moaned again the sound so sinful to Illumi's own ears, both of them had been waiting for this and it was about to pay off.

Hisoka was quick to slick himself up looking intently at Illumi's face as he pushed inside of him slowly savoring the tightness of the prince around him, "You're perfect~" Illumi's blush darkened more and he bit his bottom lip to keep in his noises, "Let me hear you... I want to." The dragon was now fully seated inside, keeping his hips still as Illumi adjusted to his rather large girth, "Tell me when you want me to move." 

It sounded so vulgar to ask Hisoka to move, that he was actually enjoying what they were doing no other had ever asked him what he wanted during this and he would just endure it was easier to detach, but he wanted this, he wanted Hisoka, and Hisoka had wanted him to enjoy this, "M-move." The dragon rolled his hips slightly before pulling almost all the way out before moving back in making Illumi moan, "Yes~ more... Please more~!" 

The dragon was more than happy to oblige as he started a steady pace inside of the prince, Illumi remembered how sensitive Hisoka's horns had been and reached up to rub against them but Hisoka pulled away, "Not yet, let this last." He warned lowly. Illumi settled on wrapping his legs around Hisoka pulling him in closer with each thrust. Hisoka's fingers had started to revert into claws as he grabbed the sheets by Illumi's head tearing into the cloth as he started to lose himself, Illumi was perfect and he wanted Hisoka to do this to take him fully the thought alone had him leaking. His teeth turned sharper as he kissed at Illumi's neck, "Can I mark you?" 

Illumi nodded and gasped as Hisoka sank sharp teeth into his shoulder, he clenched around the other who moaned into his skin at the feel. Hisoka pulled back and licked up the blood his larger claws grabbed at Illumi's hips to pull him into his own hips as he quickened the pace, neither of them would last long this way, but Illumi could tell the dragon was easy to excite and quick to finish, not that the prince wasn't close as well. 

It became a test of will to last, but Illumi wanted to feel the dragon cum inside of him before he finished himself so his slender fingers reached up to rub the onyx horns, the reaction was instant Hisoka's eyes closed and he rested his forehead on Illumi's shoulder as his thrusts became sporadic until Illumi felt the other push as far in as he could go releasing hot cum inside of him that was so hot it nearly burned the prince, "I'm yours." Illumi said before he felt a hand stroke him into completion finishing with a soft moan, and while it wasn't as intense as Hisoka's own release must have been Illumi felt more satisfied than he had in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how to continue this, maybe I'll bring back Gon and Killua or attempt at writing Chrollo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates from me in one day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

"Oh, right there, Illumi. Ah!" Hisoka gripped the cave floor as Illumi's slender fingers finally pulled out the branch that got stuck in between his scales, "Oh~ Thank you... That's been stuck there for a week." He nuzzled Illumi with his nose and purred when the prince pet his nose.

"Show yourself, Dragon!" Hisoka grinned, he recognized that voice. 

"Gon! Stealth!" 

He walked out with Illumi not bothering to turn human, "My what do we have here? A precious little knight and a darling prince. Whatever shall I do with them?" Hisoka picked up Gon with two of his claws and brought the little knight up to his tongue to taste him. Licking a stripe across his face, Gon swung his sword but missed the reptile, "What a tasty snack you would make~" 

"Put him down!" Killua screamed, but Illumi crossed his arms at him.

"Why are you still with this child, Killu?" Illumi demanded, their parents would not be pleased with Killua degrading himself I'm such a way especially since his younger brother was next in line for the throne.

"Illumi, make Hisoka put him down, please." Killua ignored what Illumi said, and when both of them looked back to Hisoka he had Gon pinned between his claws on the ground amused as the boy kept trying to swing up against him.

"Return home, Killua, father would be worried sick." The eldest prince knew for a fact Killua and Gon were not the knights who were supposed to check on him. Their father would never send his most precious son on such a dangerous task.

"Fine I'll go, just get him to let Gon go!" Illumi frowned he couldn't trust his little brother with the small child so he used his magic and enchanted Killua's armor to force him to walk back home, "Illumi!" Killua screamed as he had no choice but to retreat.

Hisoka flicked Gon's sword out of his hand and picked him up in his mouth, "Hisoka, no eating him." 

A muffled, 'I'm not' came from the dragon in response, the small knight struggled against his teeth but Hisoka had eaten stronger than the small knight. He let Gon down when they were farther in the cave and turned human quickly before the knight had a chance to make a break for it, "I wonder what I should do with you, little knight." Gon was too shocked to see that the dragon was the same as the person they had met the first time to fight against him as a chain was locked around him.

"What do you plan on doing to him, Hisoka?" Illumi wasn't sure what the dragon's intention was towards the knight in training but he couldn't imagine that Gon would be much use in anyway.

"I've always wanted a knight of my own, wouldn't you want to be my knight, Gon?" 

Gon shook his head, "I will never be your anything!" He struggled against his bindings, but they wouldn't let up, he was picked up by Hisoka with one arm and grinned.

"Than I'll make you my pet." The dragon wouldn't really do that, but he wanted some form of entertainment aside from Illumi. He laughed at Gon's reaction, "I'm kidding, at least for now." 

Gon sighed, Killua would find a way to save him he was sure of it, and he would need to find his way out of this mess, "I won't escape if you untie me."

Hisoka grinned, "Nice try, but, no." Dang it!

\-----

Later on that night Hisoka had asked Illumi to keep an eye on the knight while he went hunting for dinner, Gon had thought Illumi had become a cannibal if the dragon was hunting them dinner! A few hours had passed before Hisoka returned with a boar across his shoulders and a basket filled with vegetables he found in the forest, Gon gave an immediate sigh of relief.

The dragon set up the pig as a spit roast and sat down by his prince and knight's side, Hisoka rested an arm around Illumi's shoulder, "Have you wanted anything, my dear prince?" 

Illumi wasn't very pleased with the small knight as new company, but after an hour of screaming for help Illumi had used magic to force the child to sleep for awhile, "Some new spells would be nice, Gon will need something besides that armor to wear." 

"I'll see what I can find." Hisoka would see how things worked out if he wanted to keep the small child with them. After all Gon had black hair like Illumi's, he entertained himself with the thought of the two being his temporary family. Human lives were so fleeting to him it made him feel a bit of loneliness, and since he was sure he was one of the last of his kind he could only distract himself, without betraying his thoughts he kissed Illumi on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Illumi smiled at him softly, he had gotten used to the random displays of affection, but somehow the kiss to the cheek felt different.

"I want this to last." 

After dinner that night Hisoka smiled down at the two sleeping humans, Gon had eaten quite a bit of the pork thinking Hisoka was an excellent cook. One way to win the boy over would have to be food, while they were sleeping the dragon silently took flight to surprise them with gifts in the morning.

\-----

Illumi had woken up early and studied the spell books Hisoka had given him, but wanted more to read so he went sleuthing through the cave for any different books he could get his hands on. Half way through searching the gold pile he noticed a decorated book bound in fine leather, he couldn't resist opening it to see what was inside.

It seemed to be written like a journal, the first entry was of someone searching for dragons. Illumi's first thought was that the book had been written by an adventurer who wandered to close to Hisoka's den, but continued reading. Ten entries in and the author still didn't find any dragons, having traveled across seas, deserts, and caves still no discovery. Just how many dragons could there actually be in the world? Illumi kept reading on, the entries seemed to last longer than a human's natural lifetime, there was something in the earlier pages about there being a dragon war, but the author had been young at the time. 

The last entry had everything make sense, the author spoke about settling down in a cave that a starting kingdom had settled down in, a king who called himself Zoldyck claimed the land, and the author had written down that he would watch them as a distraction from the isolation. The author had been Hisoka.

"Illumi, Gon! I have a surprise for you~!" Illumi quickly closed the book and nestled it into the gold hoard while running to the entrance of the cave, Hisoka held out a gift that was heavy in Illumi's hands, "You that excited to learn magic?" The dragon smiled, "Where's Gon?" 

"He's still asleep, I think he might have over eaten." Hisoka shrugged, and waited for Illumi to open the gift. There were three new theories on magic and three journals bound in leather that were blank.

"That'll make magic learning easier, right?" Illumi smiled at the dragon and was quick to give him a kiss. He didn't want the dragon to feel lonely ever again, "Did you miss me?"

"More than you know." 

\-----

Later in the day Gon had promised not to run away and surprisingly he kept his word, all three of them played a card game, and even more surprising the kid knight won. After that Illumi had taught the little boy a simple light spell, the first spell Illumi learned and with some practice Gon had learned how to make his own.

"This is so awesome, why doesn't the rest of the kingdom learn magic?" Illumi frowned at the question.

"You weren't alive during the mage burnings were you?" Illumi remembered how the kingdom almost rose against the Zoldyck family, demanding that mages stay out of their lands and it took Silva a great deal of effort to protect his wife from their wrath.

Gon hadn't even heard of the mage burnings, "What happened?" It seemed like a big part of history to just bury.

Illumi's hands glowed green and he made lights of different colors, "I was young when it happened, but a mage had came into the kingdom and they killed an entire village in a night, every body had been put on spikes made from a ground spell a message reading:" At this Illumi made a small picture of light and writing, "The strongest magic flows through me, I gain power through other magic users." 

The young knight gulped at the story, but Hisoka remembered the tragedy during one of his visits to the kingdom, "So your father burned the mages?" 

"My father was against the order, but he had a kingdom to keep. The citizens acted on their own, the mages refused amasty in the main cities, I used to see nothing but smoke from my tower as it seemed the entire kingdom had been burning itself down." Illumi made the image of his tower and the fires around it before letting it go dark, "Eventually an unspoken ban went on magic usage and the mages who survived either live normally or they left to another kingdom." The reason why Illumi hard been given to Hisoka had been to save his mother, but even he had been eaten by a dragon he wouldn't regret saving her.

"Did they ever find the mage that murdered those people?" Illumi shook his head. Chances were the mage was killed themselves or they remained in hiding.

Hisoka had enjoyed the story from the Prince's point of view, both of them had learned a little more about each other that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It rained here last night so I wanted to write it.

Gon wondered why Illumi chose to stay with a dragon, but Hisoka had been pleasant company if it wasn't for the way he flirted with Illumi, the prince didn't seem to mind, but it made Gon uncomfortable to hear how Hisoka got off on Illumi's near ability to kill him with magic. He had asked the dragon if he could explore the woods by the cave, "As long as you come back, be back before it gets dark." Hisoka had no problem with letting the knight explore, besides it would give him needed alone time with his prince.

"Okay." Gon grabbed his sword and walked out of the cave, he doubted Killua would be far from the cave all he had to do was find any traces of a camp fire. After exploring and remembering the lay of the land Gon finally saw smoke in the distance, Killua had to be the cause!

\-----

A storm had rolled in that evening and Illumi sat by the entrance of the cave to listen to the patter of rain and the low rumbling of thunder in the distance. He wondered if Killua had been trapped in the storm, "Gon hasn't come back." Hisoka's voice said behind him. The dragon seemed to instantly become attached to anyone he found interesting. A low thunder crack could be heard in the distance, "I'm going to go out to find him." 

"How do you expect to track him?" Illumi wasn't sure if Hisoka was worried or just angry that the knight hadn't returned, "Let me go with you, you can use my magic." 

Hisoka nodded, "I can't fly in this weather, too much lightening I can feel it." Hisoka's wings came up to shield both him and Illumi from the rain. Illumi sent up a light that Gon would be able to see from a distance if he was able to, "I can't track him in this rain." A loud thunder crack rattled through the forest, "Illumi, do you have a protection spell remembered?" Hisoka could see the boy's tracks and hoped the rain didn't wash them away. 

The prince nodded, and summoned an invisible shield on top of them, "This might not be the best time to tell you, but I feel like it's important." The dragon looked down at him, "I read your journal... I didn't know it was yours, I thought it was an adventurer's journal looking for dragons. I didn't know there was a war against dragons." 

Hisoka sighed, "It doesn't matter, even if I might be the last dragon that would be alright." 

"It must be lonely." 

"Illumi, I'm trying to find Gon." Hisoka quickened up their pace.

"Hisoka, tell me why you wanted me." Hisoka hadn't seen him as just an object.

"Because I like pretty princes." That had to be a lie.

"You're not that shallow." 

Hisoka turned to Illumi, "Why does it matter? I liked you so I wanted you." 

"But why? Why settle by my ancestors? What makes us so interesting to you?" A lightening bolt hit near a cave by them and Hisoka saw the glimpse a green boot.

"Gon!" The dragon ran out of the shield and to the cave, Illumi followed him but he wouldn't let the topic die when they headed back. Hisoka looked inside the cave making fire flare at his finger tips, "Gon, can you hear me?" He heard a small groan in another part of the cave, the dragon came across the boy who was laying in a small puddle of blood, Gon had a bite mark in his tunic, it looked like a bear made the wound, "Illumi!" 

Illumi came running to them and looked over the boy, "Get his tunic out of the way." Hisoka used his claws and carefully cut the tunic around the wound, Gon made a small noise of pain, but Illumi was quick to cover the wound in magic, "I haven't learned any healing magic, but this should keep it sealed for now." Hisoka nodded and carefully picked the boy up, making an umbrella out of his wings again, "What do you think attacked him?" 

"It looks like a bear bite, but it doesn't smell like one." It also wasn't a werewolf so that was one worry down, but the main question was what had done this. Noting where the cave was it could have been near Chrollo's territory where Gon was attacked. He would have to pay the theif a visit... "Let's just get to the cave." 

Illumi nodded following in silence. Hisoka had odd motives for liking humans, with all the coaching to become stronger and even taking in a knight in training... Did the dragon plan on fighting them in the future? Years of isolation couldn't be good for any creature, and after reading the journal that seemed to span centuries... Was the dragon even sane anymore? Hisoka seemed questionable, but overall Illumi figured the strangeness was just part of his personality. Maybe he was just over thinking.

\-----

When they got back to the cave Hisoka had cleaned Gon's wound properly before wrapping up his torso. The dragon and the prince tucked him under some warm blankets next to the small fire the dragon had created to keep Gon comfortable. 

Illumi and Hisoka sat down by the entrance of their cave a blanket wrapped around the both of them, watching the rain fall and occasional lightening strikes, "You never told me why you find humans interesting." 

Hisoka looked to his prince, he thought for a moment on a response, "Humans are amazing. You're lives are so fleeting and yet you don't give up. An unstoppable force could try and destroy you all, and yet you'll find a way to fight it." From a distance Hisoka had been able to watch humans evolve, to grow. From what he remembered dragons had been extremely territorial and solitary creatures, maybe that was why he couldn't find any others. 

"Where did humans learn magic from?" Illumi wondered if the dragon had been old enough to know.

"I'm not that old, Illumi." Hisoka faked a pout, "But a wild guest would say that some magical creature bred with a normal human and the bloodline continued." It would explain why some humans had more of a knack for it than others, and why some humans couldn't do magic at all.

"Did you ever meet any of my ancestors?" Illumi laid his head on Hisoka's chest, the leather felt dry like it had never even been touched by the rain.

"I met the first Zoldyck to settle in these lands. Turns out the King had actually been a Queen, and her magic..." Hisoka trailed off for a moment, "She could take on any army alone, her strength knew no bounds and I admired her." 

"Don't tell me you're secretly my ancestor." Illumi looked up hoping that wasn't the case.

"She never wanted me in that way, but she was good company." Hisoka thought for a moment, "I never thought a fire like her's would burn out so soon..." She had died of old age, but Hisoka had hardly met any humans in his long travels to find his own kind, and while he had been told she lived for a long time by her followers Hisoka had felt that it had been way too soon for her, "Her majesty." Hisoka's hand went over his heart, looking distantly out into the rain until he felt Illumi's han touch over his.

"I'll be here for as long as I can." Hisoka smiled and kissed his prince. 

\-----

Gon had come down with a fever from his injuries, Illumi had stayed behind to keep the boy's fever down while Hisoka flew to the nearest town that would be able to cure the injection the boy had. Gon had woken up a few times during his fever asking for Killua, before he would fall asleep again. Why was this child so set on his brother when he was below Killua? 

The only reason why Illumi was playing apothecary was to keep Hisoka happy, but it was hard to when the little nuisance would mutter Killua's name... Illumi sighed as he rang out another cloth and pressed it against Gon's head, "Y-your Highness..." Illumi wasn't sure if Gon was talking to him or the younger prince but they boy muttered, "Thank you..." Maybe Gon wasn't a total annoyance... 

"I'm back!" Hisoka came running into the room with a vile, "How is he?" 

"His fever is still pretty high, but I got him to eat some bread." Illumi took the vile and lifted the medicine to Gon's lips, the boy drank it down slowly and once it was all gone Illumi let the boy rest, "How long does it take to work?"

"Around an hour, go ahead and take a break. I'll look after him." Hisoka noticed how Illumi had been chilling the water he was using to keep Gon's fever from getting worse. The dragon checked Gon's bandages, blood wasn't coming through, but he could smell the infection, "How are you going to become a strong knight if you're going to let an infection kill you?" The boy didn't even stir.

Gon had woken up an hour later, his fever was gone, but he winced when a slight move made his injury known.

"Just rest." Came Illumi's response, Hisoka had been resting next to Gon, the frantic flight had been tiring for the creature, "Do you remember what attacked you?" 

The boy tried, "All I remember is that I was trying to find Killua, and a camp fire... Something attacked me from behind and picked me up in its jaws. I swang my sword," At this Gon made a swinging motion but made a small noise of pain, "I got something on it, and I was dropped. I ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't remember which cave was your cave..." Gon touched at his side, whatever was out there... He needed to know what it was that almost killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Gon was still bed bound for the time being, both Hisoka and Illumi keeping him company while he healed, "How come there's not many healing spells?" 

"It's one of the major principles that was lost during the burnings, it's also from natural ability." Illumi made his needles, "It seems every magic user can do something special to them." It was hard to study stronger magic when everything on it was coveted or burned.

Hisoka sat up on the bed, Uvogin was a prime suspect in Gon's attack, "Gon do you remember where you hit the creature that attacked you?" Hisoka would visit the their troupe and look out for who was injured.

The young knight tried to think, "I think I got it's shoulder." It hard to remember when something was chomping on his insides. Gon watched as Hisoka stood up and headed to the door, "Where are you going?" 

"You were still in my territory when you got attacked, I won't take this transgression lightly." The dragon's tail whipped slightly. This gave him a chance to return the bite, nothing had the right to trouch what was his.

Hisoka flew out looking for any clearings that would have a washed out campfire, he spotted one easily by the cave Gon had ran into, landing down he took a sniff around the campfire, that was Uvogin's musk alright... The dragon took off and headed towards Chrollo's territory. When landed down just across the border that was marked he waited for the border to open up for him to Chrollo's real space.

"You've returned sooner than I expected, Hisoka." A voice seemed to sound all around him.

Hisoka grinned, his tail twitching, "Like I could stay away from you?" A small laugh reverberated through the darkened trees before cleared a path for the dragon, "Come in." 

"How I wish you'd let me come in you." Chrollo was sitting on a throne of webs and spider exoskeletons, the thief leader never seemed to wear protection for his chest not that he needed it. In his own respect Chrollo was a business man for a price, though the dragon hadn't been able to convince the powerful magic user to be his. 

Chrollo smiled down at Hisoka, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Calm voice as usual, "More spells?" He crossed his legs, "Are you going to attempt to be with me again?" 

"As tempting as that would be, I'd actually like to see Uvogin. He was in my territory and attacked a human in my care." Hisoka grinned wider as Chrollo stood up, his throne dissipating behind him as he walked up to the dragon. Chrollo really knew how to force presence no matter how small the talk.

"Uvogin, did you attack anyone yesterday?" He looked over to the very broad man, who stood up and walked over to them. 

Uvogin looked down on Hisoka, something Hisoka wasn't used to, "Your little Knight should have minded where he was wandering." 

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and his grin grew wider, "You were out of bounds to begin with." Chrollo set a gentle hand on Hisoka's chest, they had known each other enough that Chrollo knew Hisoka had planned to take recompense for any transgression against him.

"I would like to settle this without violence." Uvogin wasn't aware that Hisoka was much stronger than him, and Chrollo still needed muscle on his side, "Uvogin, apologize."

"Why should I?" Chrollo shot him a dangerous look making Uvogin stand straighter.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Hisoka's grin relaxed more.

"I love how you can do that." The dragon practically purred, "Do you have anything that could heal my little human?" He kissed at Chrollo's neck. He knew Illumi wasn't fully possessive over him, and Hisoka knew Chrollo would melt into his touch with enough coercion. 

Chrollo allowed the close contact, "That depends on what you're willing to give me." 

Hisoka knew better that Chrollo wasn't implying what the dragon would have no problem in giving, "Will two gold coins seal the deal?" 

"Fifteen." Ha, like he would pay that much, Gon would heal in time, "I also happen to have a lead on another dragon's cave."

"Don't lie to me." Claws immediately found their way to Chrollo's throat, yet the man was as calm as ever, "Three gold for the potion and no higher." 

"A shame," Chrollo held out the small purple vial, "Rub this on any wound for instant healing." Hisoka gave him the three coins and took the vial, "I never would have believed that a dragon would be so easily departed from his gold."

Hisoka pulled away from and made a small courtesy bow, "Don't be quick to believe old wives tales." He waved off the Troupe leader, "And let me know when you find an interesting spell." It was worth a try, though he doubted Chrollo would part with any useful information.

\-----

"Illumi, what are you making?" Gon asked the prince, they had been working on a loom before switching to decorative thread and needles.

"I'm making a tapestry." Illumi had learned the skill from his father, but he wondered if he could embed a protection spell in it to protect the cave from any attack, and if it worked he'd work on clothes next for himself and Gon.

"Can you teach me anymore spells?" Gon was bored waiting in bed.

"If you wanted to go back to the kingdom eventually, I wouldn't recommend it." The prince definitely had no intention of going back any time soon.

"I want to change their minds on magic." Illumi had remembered that same thing being said by his father.

"It's a foolish hope." The prince continued to stitch in the tapestry, "Want to learn this instead?" He smiled when Gon groaned and fell against the bed.

"So why does everyone in the kingdom hate Hisoka?" The knight hadn't seen anything that would suggest Hisoka warranted such hatred.

"You don't know?" The boy shook his head, "From what I hear he ate half of our knights, and burned a few villages." Gon looked horrified, "Though, I think there's more to it than that." 

"Like what?" 

"He had stayed by the kingdom for roughly four centuries, and only now caused mayhem. There had to be a trigger for it, and I doubt it was just to own me." Hisoka seemed the type to go for strong magic users not normal knights.

"Do you think the knights were sent to kill him?" Illumi had already thought of that theory.

"Maybe." It was the most likely so far.

Hisoka returned to the cave with the potion and had Gon healed up better than ever, "There, now, Gon." The dragon said wagging his tail, "You're going to learn magic." 

\-----

"Reading is so boring..." Gon groaned, "Can't I learn magic in a different way?" Hisoka had been counting the gold in his pile since the young knight started reading.

"Magic requires descipline, and a sound mind. So, yes, you have to endure reading." Hisoka decided to give the boy some insentive, "Watch this coin." Gon paid attention quickly anything to not keep reading. Hisoka tossed it up in the air and with a flick of his finger the coin stopped midair, and with another flick the gold coin turned into a mini dragon that flew freely in the air and flew by Gon's head. The boy was entirely impressed, "Keep studying " 

"Yes, sir." Gon got to reading again, and Hisoka smiled softly. Such a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I want to go with this story, I feel like it needs some conflict.


	9. Chapter 9

Illumi's magic was much stronger than before, and the prince was able to really keep Hisoka tied down. To have some time alone together Hisoka had told Gon to go hunt them dinner, saying to collect two bunnies and a boar, the boy was eager to show off his new archery skills and determinedly said he wouldn't let them down. 

Currently Hisoka's arms were bound behind his back and the only thing keeping the lower half of his body up was his knees, "I-Illumi... Please... It's been two hours..." Illumi had shown him that his magic could be used for more intimate things, having made a fake phallus that he kept inside of Hisoka and moved it back and forth inside of the dragon. Hisoka hadn't known what it was for the first few minutes, since Illumi kept rubbing down his back whispering encouraging things. 

"You ruined my favorite tunic." Hisoka nearly sobbed into the bed his hands turning into claws, the hours of stimulation was making it harder for him to keep up his human appearance, "And you said I could keep you like this as long as I like." 

There was a shift behind Hisoka on the bed and he turned his head to see Illumi getting behind him, "What are you doing now?" His question came out nearly breathless, and jumped when a hand touched a sensitive spot under his tail. That reaction only encouraged Illumi as he lifted Hisoka's tail to get more at the spot, slender fingers experimenting on what would get the beat reaction. When he put pressure there with two fingers and pressed in Hisoka keened, "Please! Just fuck me! I'm sorry I ruined your favorite tunic!" He wasn't sure how much he could take, and Illumi had warned him that he would need to say a word to make this all stop, but Hisoka was also loving this, his human was so powerful~ 

"My, what if Gon heard you scream such vulgarity?" The phallus seemed to grow bigger in size, "You wouldn't want your little knight to see you in such a weak position, do you?" Oh, that wasn't fair! "If you manage to make me aroused before Gon gets back I'll let you finish but if not, this thing stays inside of you, and I'll bound you from cumming." 

It was hard to think about what Illumi would find irresistibly aroused, as far as he knew, Illumi loved rough biting, but right now Illumi seemed to be the type to enjoy being in control, "Would it turn you on if I called you 'Master'?" 

"You can try." Which meant Illumi wasn't opposed or sure he would enjoy it. 

Even though his legs were trembling Hisoka forced his voice to sound seductive as possible, "I want you inside me, Master. Not just some cheap imitation." At this the thing inside of him became even larger, "Ah- Ha- Of course! That's not to say it isn't," he let out a shaky breath, "Enjoyable..." It sped up and the pressure on the inside of his tail increased, how was he supposed to make Illumi aroused if him being tied and helpless wasn't turning him on already, "Don't you want your own body to be the reason why I scream your name? I want you inside of me, ngh, filling me up, your hands on my hips," The thought was making him leak precum, "Please, Master, I want to be filled to the brim with your cum..." Illumi had something wrap around his erection to keep him from finishing so soon. 

"You're getting yourself more off on this." Illumi had already been aroused, but he was sure Gon wouldn't be back so soon. Both of his hands rested on Hisoka's ass cheeks and pulled them more apart to see his magic at work, it wasn't opaque enough to his liking, but it did make quite an enjoyable sight, "I wonder if I could leave you like this for the rest of the night and just seal the door, maybe you could learn how to beg properly." He smiled as the dragon tried to thrust against thin air, "How pliable you'll be, begging for me to keep taking you even when you can't hold anymore of my cum." Where had the prince learned to talk like this? Hisoka's face burned with the image in his mind, he pressed his face against the bed to keep in his pathetic noises, "But I suppose I'll just have to think of a way to keep Gon away longer to keep you as my personal toy for a day, or maybe two." 

"Please... I want it... Illumi, Prince, Your Highness~ I want to be yours too..." That seemed to be what Illumi wanted to hear because the fake dick inside of him disappeared leaving him desperately empty, Illumi was able to just push in easily, thrusting with earnest speed that had Hisoka moaning against the sheets. Hisoka realized the prince was chasing his own end before he thought about finishing him off.

Illumi wasn't trying to last long, having restrained himself from touch until now and it wasn't long before he came deep inside of Hisoka undoing the band of magic around Hisoka's erection and stroked him firmly. "Cum for me." The dragon only lasted a few strokes before his own release painted the sheets below him. Hisoka slumped against the bed trying to catch his breath as his arms were released falling uselessly above his head. 

Both of them had barely caught their breath before Gon yelled out from the entrance of the cave that he was back. Hisoka immediately formed his clothes back on himself, winking at Illumi who had to fumble with the ties on his pants before the dragon opened the door, to see Gon's catch.

When Gon saw the two he noticed the blush on Hisoka's cheeks that hadn't quite went away yet, "Hisoka, are you feeling alright? You look warm." 

Illumi brought a hand up to his mouth in a small snicker, oh, Hisoka was going to get him back, "My dear, Gon, dragons don't get sick. Sometimes my fire builds up and makes me warm." It was a lie, but the boy seemed content with the answer, "Anyway, let me see them." Hisoka pointed to the large sack behind Gon. 

The boy pulled out two bunnies that were hit in the throat and the back, and the boar that had multiple shots in it, but was ultimately the prize Gon was proud of, "Did I do good?" 

The dragon patted his head and smiked, "More than good, even a hunter wouldn't get shots as good as these and as quickly." The boy beamed up at him, and Hisoka felt himself smile in pride of his young Knight. 

That night Hisoka had skinned both rabbits, winter would settle in soon, and he knew his humans would need something warm to wear, after that he prepared the rabbits in a stew, using one of the boar's legs to give the stew mor taste. He was thinking about sating the ham and smoking it with some salt, to celebrate both of his humans' progress. Licking the blood off of his hands and arms much to Gon's disgust, Illumi already knew what he was and wasn't bothered by it much. 

"Hey, Hisoka." Gon asked as he was served some of the dragon's rabbit stew.

"Yes, Gon?" Hisoka replied as he served Illumi some of the stew, the best thing about pure silver bowls was that they stayed clean longer.

"Where did you learn to cook?" The boy absolutely loved the dragon's cooking, and during his exploration of the cave he noticed many different spices and herbs that the dragon hoarded for his food.

Hisoka thought for a moment, it had been so long since he learned, "I'm not sure, I've picked up recipes from here and there all from different cooks and kingdoms." He sat down by Gon and Illumi not bothering getting himself a spoon as he drank down some of the stew's broth and took a bite out of boar's leg that had still been in the stew.

"How old are you?" Illumi looked in the other direction and took a spoonful of stew to his mouth.

"That's not usually something you should ask someone, Gon." Hisoka said as if someone was nicely correcting their own child.

"But I heard that dragons live a long time." Gon didn't seem to think it was a big deal, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it as something bad." 

Hisoka figured it would come up soon or later, "I'm 2,800 years old." Illumi had choked on his soup, he knew Hisoka was old, but he didn't think he was older than eight hundred, "Hey, I'm still young for a dragon." 

"How old do dragons live for?" The boy asked, Hisoka would need to teach him manners.

"If they live to old age, I'd say over a hundred thousand years old." Gon looked amazed.

"Have you met any other dragons?" Hisoka's tail drooped slightly at the question even if his face stayed passive.

Illumi was the one to speak up, "Gon, since you're done with your stew it's time for your hour of reading before we go to bed." Hisoka secretly thanked him, as Gon groaned and put his bowl down to go to their room to start his studies, "I should be able to see your mage light from the door." 

"You will." Gon didn't know that his question was a very heavy one, but he listened to the door if Illumi talked to Hisoka.

"Hisoka, you alright?" Illumi sat down more by Hisoka putting down his soup for now.

"I'm okay, he's just curious." Hisoka wrapped his tail around Illumi, "You two are growing up so fast."

"You won't lose us for a long time to come, and I'll be here for as long as I can." The prince pet the scales on the tail, Illumi had looked for sources on living a longer life, but so far most of them were just myths, and he was not desperate enough to become a vampire just yet.

"I appreciate the thought." Hisoka kissed him softly, and he pulled him closer with his tail.

Illumi smiled softly and kissed him back, "And you need to teach me how to make that stew, it's the best I've tasted." 

Hisoka chuckled softly, "Sure, I might just fly to a village and see if any of them have some cows they'd like to sell, and some vegetables that don't grow out here." Illumi nodded and snuggled by Hisoka as he finished his stew and got seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~


	10. Chapter 10

After a week of living with the dragon and the prince, he noticed that while he and Illumi needed to bathe, he never once had seen the dragon do the same. If Hisoka didn't have to take a bath than why should he? Gon had stopped bathing for another week, and when he sat down for dinner Hisoka and Illumi both made a small face from the smell.

"Um, Gon? When was the last time you took a bath?" Illumi asked, he was resisting the urge to hold his nose.

"A week ago, why?" It didn't help that he had been helping Hisoka prepare dinner, and tanning hides. Said dragon picked him up with his tail, "Hey, you said no more tail handling!" 

Illumi gave a stern reply, "You're taking a bath. No dinner until you do." Gon pouted and crossed his arms. Gon was carried to another smaller part of the cave. Hisoka set him down on a clear space in the floor while he heated the water in the tub that Illumi was going to use, the prince could go a night without a bath. A towel was given to Gon and the knight grumpily accepted it.

"Why should I have to take a bath if I never see you take one?" He undid his tunic, while the dragon turned his back to him to give him privacy. 

"Because dragons don't stink." Besides Hisoka changed shape so often that he didn't need to bathe. The water was heated, and he held set a bar of Illumi's soap down on the side, "There all ready, do you have the towel on?" When he heard a yes from Gon he turned around, "Hey, it's not my fault I'm naturally clean, so don't give me that look. If you think it's so unfair I could join you~" Hisoka laughed at Gon's reaction the little boy clutched his towel closer, "Just kidding~ wash your hair, it looks like a bird's nest." With that he walked out of the cave and went to eat dinner with his prince.

\-----

A soaked Gon came out a while later and sat down with his arms crossed. Hisoka merely smiled, his knight was so adorable, and he handed Gon a plate of ham, and other various vegetables that he knew the boy liked, "Thanks..." Gon couldn't stay mad with how good it tasted, damn dragon... 

\-----

Illumi was thankful for the time alone as he worked on potion brewing, if a healing elixir had been easy enough to brew than they wouldn't have to worry about life threatening injuries. Brewing had opened an entirely new world to him, and maybe he could even find the key to a much longer life.

Hisoka had taken Gon out to hunt a more dangerous animal to bring back, saying they would need it's fur for the coming winter months. When they came back empty handed Illumi had been about to ask if they were alright, when a terrible stench wafted through the cave, "Eugh, what's that smell?" 

Hisoka had tried morphing to get rid of the smell, but that didn't work, "A skunk sprayed us." It was Gon who told Illumi that they had accidentally stumbled near a skunk mother's den, and got sprayed. 

"Stay outside, I'm going to see if I can find a recipe to distill a nullifier." Illumi had to fight the urge to throw up as he waved them off and desperately flipped through his books. Oh thank whatever divines were in the heavens that they had all the ingredients, he purified some water before setting a flame underneath a vial and mixed the potion. Setting it aside he filled the large basin that both of them would be able to fit in comfortably. He came out to the front of the cave with some cloth wrapped around his face, "Bath, ready, go, now." 

Gon turned to Hisoka, "Dragons don't need baths, huh?" 

Hisoka's swished his tail in annoyance, but his face remained calm, "Only sometimes." He was just wanting to get this stink off of himself.

When they saw the weird bath water they looked back at Illumi, "What is this?" The dragon asked, he stuck a claw in the weird cloudy opaque liquid and didn't like how it was so thick. After Illumi said that's how it's supposed to look and crossed his arms, the dragon shrugged letting his towel fall down Gon quickly looked away before he could see anything he didn't want to.

Gon looked around for his own tub, "Um, where am I supposed to get rid of the stink?" 

"I only had enough to make one potion, you're going to have to share." Hisoka scooted over and gave Gon some room, the knight tried to make a break for it but was easily caught by Illumi's magic and lowered into the solution towel and all. Illumi rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a brush he would use for his back and dipped it into the basin, "Hisoka, I need you to unfold your wings." 

The dragon did as he was told, and when Illumi scrubbed hard with the brush Hisoka pulled his wings in, "Easy, I still need those to fly." He relaxed more when Illumi went more easy on them.

"Hisoka with how much dirt has built up in your scales, you're going to be taking a bath regularly too." Hisoka could practically feel Gon giving him a smug look, "Alright, Gon, your turn." Gon's face immediately fell, Illumi dipped the brush again and started scrubbing down his back and ran the solution through his hair. Hisoka had sank into the water and rolled around to get covered, Illumi figured it's how dragons would clean themselves.

\-----

Another few days had gone by, and a knight rode up to the cave, which was odd since they already had a visit from another knight to check Illumi's status, "Your Highness!" 

Illumi came walking out with Hisoka, "What is it?" The knight kneeled before him, looking exhausted, "Your brother, His Highness Killua is missing. Is he hear with you?" 

The prince held a hand to his chest, "Killu's missing?" He turned to Hisoka who stood attentive, "How long has he been gone?" 

"He's been missing for three days..." The knight sweated slightly when Illumi's magic seeped out around him.

"Where was he last seen?" Illumi demanded.

"He was heading here." Hisoka looked to Illumi who's hair lifted in anger and the dragon shivered in fear and pleasure at the power.

"Send a searching party to comb the forest." The knight nodded jumping back on his horse and racing off. The dragon had an idea of who could have taken the prince, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with the spider thief, "Hisoka, do you have an idea on what could have happened to him?" 

"Could have been random bandits, or he fell in a pit somewhere." He would need a way to send Illumi in another direction, "There's a bandit den due Southeast, you can check there." 

"What will you be doing?" The prince asked menacingly. Oh~

"I'll be checking the pits near the roads since I can fly out of them." The prince calmed more and nodded, "We'll meet here at sundown." He made a muffled noise of surprise when Illumi pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you." Illumi was grateful the dragon would help him.

The dragon was still a little stunned by the kiss, "I love you too." When Illumi headed towards those innocent bandits the dragon regretted that he wouldn't be able to see the prince's magic in a conflict. No, he had to make sure he found Killua first. The dragon took off in the direction of Chrollo's territory.

\-----

Hisoka landed near the barrier, asking for entry, he was let in easily enough, "What brings you back so soon?" Chrollo didn't get up, and pet the ether large spider that was his familiar.

"Chrollo, you wouldn't have happened to come across a white haired child, have you?" Hisoka knew Chrollo had Killua since the thief stopped his petting for a moment.

"What importance is this white haired child?" Chrollo asked, it was obvious he wasn't going to let on how much he knew.

"He was in my territory a few days ago, and it's been awhile since I've been able to savor a human's flesh." Hisoka licked his lips to emphasize his want.

The thief went back to petting his spider and crossed his legs, "What a waste that would be for a prince of the Zoldyck kingdom. What are you willing to give for him?" 

"I'm guessing three gold coins isn't going to be enough, is it?" Chrollo laughed softly.

"Afraid not. I've been looking for a natural magic user and the boy has potential." Hisoka would have to steal the boy back, or Killua would need to get out on his own.

"Is there anything you would want in exchange?" He was really hoping Chrollo would let this end on good terms.

Chrollo thought for a moment, "I want you to serve me." 

"For how long, and as?" It wasn't the first time the spider thief would have Hisoka pleasure him for a night or a week, in fact he was hoping that was the case.

"I plan to steal a kingdom, the Kurta kingdom. Help me gain that territory and you'll get your prince back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping I'm not writing Chrollo ooc.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hisoka returned to his cave he had to think of a way to stay anonymous when taking down the Kurta kingdom, but the more pressing matter was making Illumi think that Killua was still missing. 

He sighed as he walked inside of his cave, Illumi didn't seem to be home and Gon was cooking them dinner, "Gon." The boy looked back up at him, "Has Illumi returned?" 

"His Highness is still out. What's going on?" Hisoka couldn't help but smile at how cute it was that Gon started to care about them, and how much respect he still held for Illumi as his prince.

The dragon sat on the floor by Gon's fire, his tail curling around himself, "Killua is missing." 

The Knight in training dropped the wooden spoon he was using to sauté onions for the beef Hisoka had brought back, and stood quickly facing the dragon, "What?!" He ran to his room to grab his sword but Hisoka whipped out his tail and held the boy in place, "What are you doing?! Killua is missing!" 

"Shh, I need to tell you a secret you must absolutely not tell Illumi." Gon didn't like the sound of that.

"First I need to know how much you've improved your magic and what spells you know." Gon thought for a moment and showed off his ability to focus power in his fist to create a ball of pure energy he could destroy the caves with, "Very impressive~ but I need to know if you can cloak me in my dragon form." Gon nodded and as Hisoka was changing forms he put a large enough bubble to hide them both. This would be perfect, Hisoka turned back human and asked Gon to come closer in case Illumi would be in earshot, "Killua is fine. Don't tell Illumi, I can't get him back without your spell, this will be dangerous, but I need your spell to be long ranged and to last can you manage?" The boy nodded.

"Why can't I go with you to get him back?" Gon seemed to be buying into this lie perfectly.

"Because it's dangerous, and the ones who captured him are not the kind to negotiate a price."

"Can't we just ask them nicely for Killua back?" Oh, how sweet... 

Hisoka whispered again, "I already tried. Now we must use force." This plan would work not just for his sake but for his humans as well.

\-----

Hisoka had traveled back to Chrollo alone telling him of his plan to create an opening for his troupe to attack.

"Are you sure your knight will be able to hold the spell for that long?" Chrollo was now sitting long ways in his throne his feet off the edge, and book held in one hand, "Dragon fire is hard to conceal as a mere spell."

"He's stronger than he appears, and my fire will look the part of a strong sorcerer. Though I can't help but feel I'm getting so little out of this deal of ours. A mere prince for a kingdom is quite an unfair bargain." Over six of the other group members stood ready to defend their leader but Chrollo held up a hand.

"And what more would you like to continue our deal?" The spider thief seemed to be intrigued by what Hisoka could ask more of them.

Hisoka looked around his eyes landing on their healer, "Machi would make it more fair." She pulled out needles threateningly, for a human she was rather cold blooded, but oh so entertaining, "Kidding~ I want half of the treasury and the prince Kurapika." 

"The prince and a fourth." 

"Prince and a third. After all I am what will make your plan worth it, but I also want the prince to think of me as friendly and not a captor." Gon did enjoy the prince's company having been in convoys to the neighbouring kingdom the small boy had known Kurapika very well, and a boy his age would do him good since Killua couldn't be around.

"Deal. We'll chase him to your cave, after that he should fall into your hands." Chrollo didn't understand Hisoka's need of princes, but overall he had planned to kill every Kurta to gain the throne, so one sparred life was nothing to him. 

Hisoka licked his lips wickedly and his tail swished slightly, "Good doing business with you." Depending on how the prince felt afterwards would determine how Hisoka would also take Chrollo for himself. He coveted the thief, and for a long time had wanted him for his own personal needs, he would just need to get rid of his pesky followers first, "Until our next meeting, Your Majesty~" 

\-----

Hisoka had returned home, and he knew Gon had kept his secret because Illumi was a mess trying to figure out what happened to his precious baby brother, "You don't think he's dead, do you?" Gon had been trying to console him.

"He's out there, I can feel it." Gon said determined.

Illumi had taken it the wrong way, "Did you learn a detection spell on your own?"

"Uh, no... But Killua's smart, so maybe he's just visiting someone else." Hisoka hoped the boy wouldn't ruin his plans.

"But why wouldn't he tell Father if that was the case?" Illumi rubbed at his eyes, it was the first time Hisoka had seen the prince cry.

"Maybe it's a secret meeting?" They boy was a horrible liar, but Illumi seemed desperatel to want Killua in safe hands.

"He would visit someone when we were younger..." Hisoka was now curious on who the prince was talking about.

"Than he should be fine." Gon said with a bright smile on his face.

Illumi wiped his eyes again and smiled, "Thank you, Gon." The prince was still worried, but it eased slightly, Killua had been trained to fight from a young age when he had been decided to rule. Nearly nothing could best him, not even the bear creature that managed to hurt Gon.

Hisoka finally walked into their room, "Any luck finding, Killua?" 

Gon looked confused before he realized Hisoka was trying to keep Illumi calm. Illumi spoke up his mood dropping again, "No, but I do have an idea on where he is." 

His plan would have to be done quickly, Chrollo had given him a day and time. Three days, and hopefully Illumi wouldn't figure out where Killua really was, "Where do you think that would be?" He said with concern in his voice.

"Visiting Alluka Zoldyck." Who? There was only four Zoldyck children, why was one not counted?

"How long would it take to travel there?" Hisoka had to make up an excuse for not going with him.

"Three days." Convenient.

"As much as I'd love to hear who this Alluka is, I'm afraid you'll have to go alone." 

"Why." It wasn't threatening, but Hisoka could tell Illumi was upset with Hisoka not wanting to help.

"I have important business with a merchant, I can't keep him waiting. Besides going in two different directions will cover more ground to find Killua if he isn't visiting this mysterious Alluka." Illumi relented and nodded, "Alright, so who's hungry? I'm dying to taste what you made, Gon." 

The rest of the night was carried out in slight worry, but both Gon and Hisoka had been more at ease. Hisoka would make sure his plan would work in favor of himself and he would gain another prince for his troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, things are heating up with Hisoka making a web of lies haha 
> 
> I'm taking requests so if there's a prompt you'd like to see written don't be afraid to ask. If I like it I'll probably write it, I'm not fine writing Hisogon might do other hxh pairings just ask

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tad bit of writer's block so hopefully they aren't too ooc. I hope you enjoyed the fic I might just add more later if I think of anything. Shout out to Rabiscosetal on tumblr who let me us her hisodragon and inspiring this fic
> 
> comments are a writer's best motivation (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
